


out like a light

by LordLoozer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Lowercase, M/M, cute shit, napping together, pre mankai they're still in wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: omi and nachi fluff 😌 that's it
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nachi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	out like a light

**Author's Note:**

> hayy pogchamps.. the ominachi tag was lookin a lil dry so i had to churn this out... i got one more fic cooking in the google docs so look out for that uhh hope u enjoy

“mmmm, omi i’m tired…” nachi whines and drapes his body over omi’s back. “then go to sleep.” omi snaps and reaches a hand to pat nachi wherever he can reach. 

“but i want you to come sleep with me…” nachi whines again and tugs on omi’s jacket. omi sighs and sets down his manga before shrugging nachi off his back. omi turns around and stares at nachi as he pouts up at omi.

“you’re lucky that you’re so cute.” omi said and pinches nachi’s cheek and smirks. nachi groans and rubs his cheek as omi releases it and stands up. omi huffs as he scoops nachi up in his arms.

“is my prince charming going to come nap with me?” nachi cooes and runs a sluggish hand through omi’s hair. “yes, he is. now hush before he drops you.” omi smiles and retorts.

nachi giggles and leans into omi’s chest more, omi reaches the bed and lays nachi down on it. nachi babbles something as he snuggles into the blankets. omi shrugs off his school jacket and unbuttons his shirt, only leaving him in his undershirt. 

from the bed nachi wolf whistles and omi sends a glare at nachi before throwing the articles of clothing somewhere. nachi shuffles over as omi lifts the covers and climbs in the bed with his boyfriend.

“tight squeeze.” nachi says as omi wraps his arms around nachi’s waist. omi hums and kisses nachi’s neck softly. “no goodnight kiss, babe?” nachi asks, turning his head and pouting.

omi smiles fondly and presses a soft kiss to nachi’s lips. “goodnight babe.” omi whispers against nachi’s lips. “much better…” nachi blushes and settles back into a comfortable position. omi smiles and closes his eyes, basking in nachi’s natural warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading 😌 comments and kudos r appreciated ..!!! if u like ominachi come talk to me on twt abt them cuz i can't stop thinking about them @no1omifan


End file.
